Hacker
by ShearViscosity
Summary: For one brief moment the worlds of Leverage and Justice League overlap.  As a result Hardison discovers something interesting much to the annoyance of Batman.


Hacker

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Leverage or the Justice League

_There are many worlds, also known to some as alternate dimensions. They occur when a major event in history occurs with several different outcomes. For instance, say an important battle takes place in a war. Since both sides cannot win, the world splits off into two, one for each victor. Battles and wars are not the only factor. Decisions, accidents, births, deaths, etc... can affect the outcome of a world. Sometimes the worlds can overlap and cause a person to feel what is called deja vu, if they already did something similar before in another world. The worlds can also influence dreams, and ideas. Say, one world might be full of heroes, and another might get a little too close and turn the other's reality into fiction. Or even going as far as overlapping enough to let the two worlds communicate briefly. Such an instance occurred between two worlds that might be known to you: one that shall be known as the 'Leverage' world and another that shall be known as 'Justice League: Unlimited' world._

Alec Hardison had been trolling through the internet when he found it. At first it seemed like a joke, but Hardison was intrigued and decided to start messing with it, and was soon glad he did.

'It' had been labeled "Watchtower Server" and once Hardison started digging around, he quickly realized it wasn't just any Watchtower, but_ the_ Watchtower, as in, the _Justice League's_ Watchtower headquarters in space. Evidently a fanboy who had way too much time on his hands created it. Or at least Hardison assumed so and was secretly envious that he hadn't thought of it first. Not that he would admit it to anybody.

There were member profiles, villain profiles, medical records, roster and duty charts. However, his personal favorite was the blueprints to the Watchtower itself, along with blueprints for different devices including the teleporters. Short to say, Hardison was in geek heaven as he began exploring and downloading information from the Watchtower Server.

* * *

Batman had been about to leave when it happened. One moment the Watchtower was peaceful, the next, alarms were blarring informing him somebody was trying to hack into the Watchtower Server. Correct that, not just trying, but succeeding as well. Somebody was succeeding at hacking into _his_ server.

The Flash, who also was on monitor duty quickly zipped up next to him and asked, "What's going on?"

"Somebody's hacking into the Watchtower," growled Batman in response, as he watched with horror as member profiles, blueprints, reports, began filling the screens in front of him and started downloading to the hacker's location.

"I thought you said it was unhackable. Think it's Cadmus?"

As Batman was currently trying to stop the hacker, he wondered the same thing and eventually came to a conclusion, "They wouldn't be so blatantly obvious about. Whoever this is, doesn't care that we know he's doing it now and is cocky that he won't be stopped or caught."

Hardison was as happy as a little kid in the candy store when a box popped up on his screen reading: _Who is this?_

He replied: _Man, this is the coolest thing I've ever seen, and to think I thought I was a comic nerd. Sorry for messing with ya, but I just couldn't help playing with it._

* * *

A response quickly popped up: _You think this is a game?_

"Geez, man, lighten up," Hardison said out loud, when Eliot suddenly walked into the room.

"What are you doing?"

Just as Hardison was about to explain about finding the Watchtower Server and playing around with it, only to have whoever created it being such a stick in the mud about it, Eliot said, "On second thought I don't want to know," and walked right back out.

Hardison rolled his eyes, not that Eliot would understand the importance of and magnitude of finding the Watchtower Server anyway, and typed a response: _Hey, no need to be so anal about. I'll leave you alone then._

After he typed it, he came up with one last idea on how to mess with the fanboy.

* * *

Flash snickered as he read the response. "You, anal? Never would have guessed." His comment earned him a Bat glare. "Why were you talking to him, anyways?"

"I was trying to keep him connected as long as possible so I could trace him."

"And?"

"No luck."

Just then a strange tune started coming out of the speakers, going dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun… BATMAN! Flash snickered again. Which earned him another Bat glare.

*****Author's Note*****

I wrote this as a short one-shot for one of my friends who's a big Leverage fan and to see if I could actually finish a story, even a one-shot. Plus the thought of Hardison geeking out by messing with the Justice League was just too funny to pass up. Also, I would like to give some credit to Diana Wynne Jones who first introduced me to the idea of other worlds in her Chrestomanci series. Anyway, I tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible and apologize if I failed.


End file.
